Conveyor belt systems are well known for transporting containers through various processing stages before final sealing of the container and delivery to the consumer. In a number of industries an empty container is filled with a product and then conveyed through various weighing and inspection stations prior to being sealed. A number of containers such as pill bottles and the like that are designed for ease of packaging and use by a consumer may be prone to tipping and spilling of their contents if they encounter a disturbance as they are conveyed. The possibility of spillage may be particularly acute when the containers are transported from one conveyor to another as they pass across the intersection between the belts. Even if the belts are perfectly level with one another along the plane of conveyance, an undesirable disturbance may still be encountered due to the fact that at the point of transfer the belts move below the plane of conveyance as they reverse direction thereby causing an interruption in the support surface for the containers. This interruption may cause one or more containers to turn over and spill their contents.